If I run away, You're coming too!
by World Clasher
Summary: Throw in a rebellious act, followed by two siblings- in which one runs away and the other is forced to follow, then team them together with two criminals in a taxi cab with a random civilian in the trunk, that go against a drug cartel, and what the hell do you get?... who the hell knows so read and find out. NOT A JELSA! NOT A CLICHÉ! HumanAu!


_We Have it All_

 ** _This is NOT a Jelsa!_**

 ** _This is a human Au!_**

 ** _Thhis is the BIG 5 story!_**

 ** _This is not a cliche!_**

 ** _Jack and Elsa are siblings!_**

 ** _Jack is sixteen!_**

 ** _Elsa is eighteen!_**

 ** _This may have you LYMFAO!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _!Disclaimer!_**

 ** _Warnings- Blood, cursing, guns, drugs, and funny dark shit-_**

 ** _Rated T_**

* * *

 _(August 21- 2015- Time: 2:30am)_

A young blond haired man, broad on the shoulders and wearing a neat white collar shirt, stoood tall in front of a girl who had just became a woman just five days ago. Despite her disheveled clothes and striking blond hair, and milky white face that was smudged with black gunk, despite her appearance, without the dirty look it would make her knowingly beautiful.

She knew of the man standing before her and even if she wanted to go go shake his hand, she couldn't due to her small wrists handcuffed to the metal table and her trembling hand currently holding a latte. Her face was heavily inflicted with concern and fright. Her leg bounced impatiently under the table.

The man in front of her cleared his throat and spoke in a husk voice, " _Elsa Arendelle Overland Frost;_ I am _Officer Beggins,_ and on the behalf of the destruction of _Burgess Construction Site,_ due to an explosion that has taken the lives of seven officers and an unknown number of civilians, you are to be questioned as followed. Know that all times you have the right to remain silent, but whatever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." He finished the obviously scripted speech and sat down.

The young woman- Elsa- gazed up at him with a hard glare. "Where is my brother?" she asked, unable to keep the demand in her tone. Officer Beggins kept a straight face and remained silent for a few seconds, before replying, "Jackson Overland Arendelle Frost is currently being questioned as well."

Elsa slumped in her chair, losing the man's gaze. "And of Hiccup? Merida and Rapunzel?"

"The two _criminals_ are being questioned as well as Mrs. Corona- but they do not matter, what matters is telling me everything that happened, and I want to hear it all- _every detail;_ From the moment you and your brother ran away, to the moment we took you five into custody."

Elsa kept quiet for a moment, before asking, "Jack. Will he live? Is he alright?" Her voice trembled slightly. Beggins felt her wave of fear and his eyes softened with empathy. But he nodded. "Yes. Luckily he will make a full recovery."

Elsa released the air she held and rested her head in her arms. "Thank baby Jesus," she whispered.

"Elsa, if you and your brother do not want to suffer the next twenty years in prison, I suggest that you give me your alibi."

Elsa lifted her head up, feeling drousy with nervousness and took a deep breath. "Okay, first thing's first... Is Phil alive?"

"Elsa!"

"Alright! AlrightIt, ll tell you." She bit her lip, and began to speak her alibi, "Okay... Five days ago, I had just turned eighteen..."

* * *

 ** _(August 16- 2015- Time: 8:25am)_**

 _"Hey! Hey, come on Elsa, get up! I want cake."_

"Ughhh."

Tired blue eyes forcefully cracked open a bit, just in the nick of time to see a blurry blue blotted figure standing in front of the windows and arms yank open the drapes. A blinding ray of sunlight shot directly into Elsa's eyes and she instantly crammed her face onto the pillow. " _Mpph!"_ she muffled protestingly.

 _"Whoops._ Sorry, but you gave me no choice!" the charming, obviously male, voice spoke in a dramatic accent. Elsa lifted Ber head from her pillow and slowly glared at the still blurry figure leaning against the window.

She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light, and after a few seconds, the boy became more clear. "JaAck!" she growled randomly slapping her face back down in her pillow. The boy- know as Jack- grinned with a twinkle in his big baby blue eyes and ran a hand through his bed hair that looked rather good on him.

He strolled mischievously to Elsa and with no warning, fell back on her trial body. Elsa made a surprised- yet muffled- shriek in her pillow, trying to throw Jack off of her. Jack only laughed.

"Sorry, sis! Just because you're getting old, doesn't mean you get to ruin my _fun,_ " Jack purred. Elsa lifted her head out her pillow and glared over her shoulder. _"Get off me!"_ she barked. Jack stubbornly shook his head. "Nu-uh!" he refused. This only made Elsa furious. She thrashed harder.

 _"Now!_ Your boney ass is killing my back!"

Jack made a dramatic- fake- horrid gasp and glared at her, hiding his amusement. "Why, I have a nice tush, Elsa! You on the other hand-" he rubbed his 'boney ass' more into her lower back, earning a pained groan from Elsa, "need to do more squats."

Elsa clenched her eyes shut and with her loudest call, screamed, " _Mother! Jack is trying to smother me!"_

At this, Jack immediately hopped off her and glared at the door, reassuring himself that their mother would not come barging in with a broom. He gazed back at Elsa who was now smirking in victory. Jack stuck his tongue out at his _sister._

"Snitch," he bit out.

"Jerk," Elsa bit back.

"Princess."

"Brat."

"Assface."

Elsa chuckled and sat up from her stomach and onto her knees, stretching with a groan. She smacked her lips together a few times, bringing some moisture back in her mouth and raw throat from screaming, and looked up at the alarm clock next to her bed. "Tomorrow already?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Elsa looked at the other with a confused frown. "What are you even doing in my room, Jack?" she asked. Jack shrugged. "Well, I only came up here to get your butt up so I can eat some cake..." He then smiled. "And to say happy eighteenth birthday."

Elsa couldn't stop an annoyed grin from stretching upon her lovely face. "You sure have your way of saying that, _kiddo_." Jack rolled his eyes, his smile disappearing into something more of displeasure. "Hey, I did say I was going to _wake you up._ And don't think that just because you are eighteen, that it makes you like- a thousand years older than me. Soon I'll be eighteen, just you watch."

Elsa stood off her bed and walked over to Jack with an amusement twinkling her eyes. "Oh, come on, no matter how old you get," she pinched his cheek teasingly, "you will aways be maw wittle bwother!" Jack slapped her hand away. "Stop! At least when I hit eighteen, I won't look as old as you, _grandma!_ "

Elsa gasped in offence and slapped her little brother's arm, only to have Jack hit her back. "Why you little-" Elsa began her weak attempts to strangle the younger and Jack started to push and nab her hair. Both wrestled in that spot, grunting and spitting curses at each other, when suddenly, a new voice interfered.

 _"_ мастер и пропустить по суше! остановить глупостьсейчас же!"

Both brother and sister immediately stopped by the weird accented tone that boomed loud and strict, and they turned to see a well dressed man at the open door, glaring at them. His name tag read: ' _Philip C.',_ but he was regularly referred to and known as _Phil,_ Elsa's doorkeeper/guard.

The man was fairly massive in strength and had a black- or grey- hairy beard to make his appearance more intimidating. But deep down under all that hard core wrestler appearance, the man was a big softy and a great friend to the brother and sister... Even though they couldn't understand a single thing that slipped from his lips.

* * *

 _ **(Currently)**_

"Whoa, whoa, wait... You don't know your doorkeeper very well, nor do you understand him?" Beggins interrupted. Elsa shook her head.

"Uh? No- no, not at all. Though, due to his personal profile that ranked 95℅ in Protective Instincts, my parents hired him. Jack took an inference that he was Arabian."

Beggins looked dumbfounded. "And what made you think that?"

"Well, he always rolled his R's, his voice sounded very odd, and the beard made him- I donno- a little more... Arabish?"

Beggins blinked several times before sighingsighing, shaking his head. "N-Nevermind, just continue the story."

Elsa nodded. "Okay... Now, anyways...

* * *

 **(Back to the Alibi)**

Elsa and Jack looked down in shame. "Sorry Phil," they both said simultaneously. Phil shook his head, grumbling, "гнилые боли в заднице" before leaving out the door, shutting it behind.

Elsa glared at Jack and gripped him roughly by the shoulders. "Okay, thanks for the 'Happy birthday', but I need to get dressed, so _get out."_

Jack reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed towards the door and looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Okay, whatever you say. Just don't forget that you need to wear that _special_ drapes Mother bought for you months ago. Today is your ceremony."

He didn't see the way Elsa's eyes glowered to the floor at the mention of the _'Ceremony.'_ Yes, today is the day the eldest takes hold of the heritage and inherits the fortune before finding a man or woman (in her case, a man) to spend the rest of her life with. That ceremony.

Elsa opened the door and pushed out. "Be down in an hour," she exclaimed before shutting the door. She could hear Jack groan out, " _Can you believe women, Phil!?"_ from the other side. Then she heard nothing. Sighing in a slight frustrated and upset tone, she dragged her feet over to her closet and walked inside it.

There, she was surrounded with rows of shoes and heels, racks of dresses and shorts, and drawers of pants and women undergarments. Because this was the usual, her eyes did not enlighten the slightest.

She ignored all the glamorous outfits and walked to a specific rack that held only one article of clothing. It was a emerald Dredd with black, long, thin sleeves and a weird v-shaped turtle neck. Below it were a pair of black shoes and very expensive green gloves that had diamonds plastered upon it.

Elsa looked at the beautiful wear with plain displeasure. "So much for being eighteen," she mumbled.

* * *

 **(Currently)**

"And what is it about this _ceremony_ that you did not appreciate Elsa. It sounds rather luxurious and pleasing. "

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and took a sip of her latte. Her fingers drummed upon its stereophone sides. "The Ceremony is as I explained. Since I am the oldest sibling, I am responsible to make sure my families inheritances and their fame lives on past the generations. Then, I have at least eighteen hours- the amount of my age- to find a husband and marry him the next day."

Beggins' eyes were soft with pity for the girl. To barely become a woman then immediately decide her fate seemed unappealing to anyone. The Overland's were a rather unique rich family; in the top ten of the USA, and the number one in Burgess. Sounds like the type of heaven for anyone... But until they reached the stage Elsa was in... Beggins was only twenty, the youngest, yet more skilled in the squad, yet he could handle that much pressure.

"Sounds difficult. And a great responsibility... But you didn't answer my question," he said, gently as possible, not wanting to show apathy towards the already saddened young woman.

Elsa looked up at him, gazing hard into his eyes. Her blues were filled with emotions.

"I _hate_ it," she spat.

* * *

 **(Back to the Alibi)**

Elsa stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself with a visible frown, making her dislike very noticeable. Her hair was nested into a braid and wrapped in a perfect bun. Her eyelids had been delicately shaded a light purple, or voilet red, and her figure's curves caught every detail of her dress.

She looked stunning. But deep down, she felt dead as ever. She did not wish to do thus. Oh, how she wished to been seventeen again. Elsa gazed down to the royal gloves she wore with disgust. She wanted to just rip them off and toss them out the window. Speaking of which, Elsa walked towards her large window and gazed outside. Down below, servants and maids were setting up the ceremony, which would mostly be white since the season was winter. It looked like a wedding...

It would somewhat be a wedding tomorrow morning.

Elsa growled. This isn't fair! She should be able to choose her own destiny; she should take the big step of being a woman and decide her own fate. This whole ceremony bullshit was...

It was and still is unnecessary.

" _Wow..."_

Elsa swished around to see Jack standing in her doom, stifling a laughter behind his hand. The young teen had dressed up quite dashingly himself; a way to make every woman fall to his feet. Elsa smirked. He looked swell in a black tux. But she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you laughing about, pipsqueak?"

Jack leaned against the wall, bursting with laughter. "Y... You look- haha!- so _old!"_ Elsa grinned maliciously. "Why you- _that's it brat!"_ she cried, lifting her dress and charging towards him. Jack squeaked and ran out the door with Elsa in pursuit.

Exciting terror was written upon his face. On the way running down the hall, Jack nearly barged into Phil, who was quick to dodge.

"Какого черта ?!"

"Sorry Phil!" Jack cackled.

Phil mumbled something dark under his breath and turned back, only to be pushed again by Elsa, this time, falling back.

"Whoa! Phil you need to watch where you're going!" Elsa cried. Her figure disappeared behind the corner. Phile stood up and brushed himself, remembering why he hated his job.

* * *

Jack ran to the flight of stairs and hopped on the railing, swiftly sliding down as if he only weighed an once.

Elsa herself made it to the stairs, but for a moment, stopped. It wouldn't be proper for a woman to do this right? Plus, she was wearing a dress... Mother and father would not approve...

Elsa carelessly shrugged. Well, she needed to enjoy the time she had remaining of child like behavior... And if she was able to finally catch a hold of her little obnoxious brother, than all was worth the punishment. With a hop, Elsa sat upon the railing and pushed herself down. The swift adrenaline and wind rushing through her body made her feel as if she could fly.

But it soon had to end and with a grunt, she staggered off the the rail and continued her chase after brother.

Jack quickly ran to the dining room, where a handsome man sat beside a beautiful woman. _"Father! Elsa is trying to kill me!'_ he cried innocently. The man- their father, known as the famous ' _Trevor Arandelle Overland Frost',_ sighed. "Jackson!" he groaned.

Elsa came barging in next, flustered and breathless. " _Mother! Jack won't leave me be!"_ she exclaimed.

The beautiful woman, know as _'Mary Arendelle Overland Frost',_ had the same reaction as her husband. "Elsa!" Briskly, Elsa ran towards Jack, but was stopped by her mother's hands that gripped her by the ear and shoulder.

"Ow! Owowowowow, Maaa!" Elsa squelched.

"Elsa, look at yourself! You could have torn your dress or cojld have dropped a diamond! You look so disheveled!" Mary scolded.

"Oh, she doesn't look disorted? Hm? I guess it's only me," Jack snickered with a shit-eating grin. It disappeared when Trever stood to tower over his son and grab him by the ear, dragging to the kitchen exit.

"Ow! Dad! Owowowowoooowww!" Jack cried, trying to pull away.

"You're ridiculous antics will NOT ruin your sister's ceremony, Jackson- I mean it!"

"But FaAther! I want cake at least!"

Once the two males were gone, Elsa bit back her laughter than turned back to her mother. "Sorry, Mother," she murmered, "I guess I am not ready... I don't feel ready."

Mary sighed as she ran a hand down her face. "Yes. You are ready for this, Elsa."

"I understand the ceremony part , Mother- but must i get married!?" Elsa whined.

Mary glared at her daughter, which immideately silenced Elsa, who bit her lip. "Now, Elsa, don't think you can handle things such as the inheritance without a rightful husband!" she scolded. Elsa rolled her eyes. "I wish to rely on myself, and if not, my brother-"

"DO NOT drag Jackson into this-"

"Well why not?! We're a team, he knows me better than those _gigilos!"_

 _"Elsa!"_ Mary gasped, grabbing her daughter roughly by the upper arm and beckoning a finger below her nose. "I will not have it! This ceremony will go as planned and that is final!"

...

...

Elsa stared up in shock at Mary, but replaced the surprise with anger and frustration; his big blues narrowed darkly. Her lip curled in a frown...tears of frustration began to fill her eyes.

"Very well, _Mother_ ," she hissed and forced her arm from Mary's grasp and stormed off. She darted up the stairs, shoving last Jack on the way up, and going directly into her room, ignoring her little brother's concerned calls.

* * *

 **(Current time)**

"Wow. So you were very rebellious?" Beggins said, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Elsa shrugged. "Very... i just hated the whole family ritual."

"And about you saying, how yoh can only rely on Jackson. You two were very close? What, like, let's say... incest?"

Elsa lurched forward as she choked on her beverage, caughing breathlessly as her face turned a deep shade of red. She gagged. "WHAT?! Ew GROSS!- why would you even? EWWW!" she shrieked.

"It's an honest question," Beggins said innocently, batting his eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "You know this is a 'recorded' conversation?"

"Well asking the occasional questions can be a little... boring."

Both laughed among each other a for a few seconds. Beggins had stopped mid-laugh by the sight of Elsa glowing. She was very beautiful. A shade of crimson brushed across his cheeks and he quickly looked away and cleared his dry throat. Wow. Who wouldn't want her?

If only I were royalty, he thought solemly to himself.

"Um... are you alright?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Beggins quickly regained composure before turning back to the concerned young woman. He smiled smally. "I am fine... now... how was the ceremony?"

Elsa grinned. "Miserable," she crooned...

-To be Continued-

* * *

 _ **review for this story's sake!**_


End file.
